warriorsdeathclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trellar
In return I be kind to him? He broke his own rules. Being the founder doesn't make you immune to rules. Whatsit cursed out 4pinkbear excessivly, and also created a hate wiki against this wiki. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I never got in a shouting match. HE started screaming at ME because he broke his own rules. I also made Vi a b-cat because 1: She definently deserves it after what Whatsit did. 2: She would help keep the wiki in shape. Wouldn't you have exploded after your friend received a death threat, and you got constantly harassed on another wikis talkpage? You're gonna have to look in my talk page history on GardevorIsAwesome Wiki, becuase Whatsit kept erasing my talkpage. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) He can't handle the power of a wiki. He asked for admin rights on WCRW, and continued on saying that if he was an admin he would ban 4pinkbear, the second in command on their. When we rejected his offer, since he only had around 65 edits, he then proceeded to tell 4pinkbear 'I'll find you in rl and kill you.' We told him the rights of different users. He also has a habit of calling new users 'noobs' and treating them with high disrespect. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 21:12, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the wiki back. Me and Whatsit88 both agreed we don't need WCRW, so we made this wiki. Also, from the opposing side, I found this on Whatsit88's talkpage on WCRW. uglyduck713 23:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Look Whatshisname, You've spammed blogs way too much. And for the record, it's frustrating me! On top of my homework and projects, I wake up and see you've messed with every single blog :/ And Richtofen died IN A VIDEO GAME HIS CHARACTER COMES FROM. Because of this, I made him lose a life in-game. Stop saying you're "Goldkit of StreamClan." It makes you look like a retard, because you know, you can have as many characters as you FN want. I'm tired and cranky, and that's about it. You will get 3 days to get through your head that you need to #Stop Spamming Blogs #Go to a mental hospital and get your mind fixed. YOU ARE NOT A CAT! Violet 09:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- This was before Whatsit88 did anythign wrong. He was just roleplaying, and posting comments on the blog because he wanted a badge. 4pinkbear also got mad at me at one point when I spammed the blogs. Gardevoirisawesome is a friend of ours, and Wildstrom23 was trying to turn him again Whatsit88, although the two are best freinds. uglyduck713 23:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm reporting an abusive user on wikia. WildStorm23. Wild is being rude to me and uglyduck713. Calling us sockpuppets and other stuff. See evidence on our page on http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User:Whatsit88 and http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User:Uglyduck713 and http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User:WildStorm23 He is a troll trying to ruin my life. Whatsit88 16:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) No. Whatsit is wrong. He and Duck are the same people. That's why Randomtime blocked Duck. The reportedly have the same IP address. Whatsit tried to have me killed, and he continuesly has continued to on chat, as well as him creating more and more accounts. The rest of my wiki and I are literally BEGGING you to global ban him. We just don't want anyone else hurt by him. And Duck admitted on chat he was 12. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 23:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you global ban WildStorm23? I am literally begging you to. He is a troll and he was being rude to me, uglyduck713 and now GardevoirIsAwesome. Please global ban him! PLEASE! Whatsit88 02:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC)